Hate the lover love the hater
by wonder duet
Summary: What happens when Zabini messes up with Draco's drink in order for him to like Pansy, but it somehow backfires and he turns out liking the she weasle in stead ughh! Now draco's having dreams about her and cant get her out of his head
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

IDIOTIC CREATURES

Silence was sliced by a squeaky and trembling voice, just when he was starting to enjoy the quiet. He was upset by the recent interruption, but then you couldn't exactly expect proper respect from a house elf that used to work at Hogwarts under that muggle loving old crack pot. _He wasn't that bad-_ he thought as an after thought-_I mean he WAS Hogwarts headmaster and he DID offered me a chance not that I was going to take it of course but it was nice for him to had offered him that a chance ,no one ever does that. Did I just thought nice? Did I? Malfoys don't think nice about people especially about those muggle loving freaks._

"Master?" Ventured again Elsy, with a bit more of confidence this time.

"What do you want? Why did you bother me? Cant you see I didn't want to be interrupted! Or is it that your stupidity doesn't allow you to see the obvious! "

Elsy came to her knees with eye swimming in tears.

"Elsy's sorry , so very sorry ,master! But a letter arrived!" came the squeaky voice

"Bring it" said Malfoy nonchalantly. Elsy handed her Master a letter with Hogwarts' seal printed on it. "What are you staring at? Go away!" Malfoy ordered his house elf and proceeded to read his letter:

"_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_We are glad to inform you, you have been named Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Wizard and Wizardry._

_Sincerely,_

_Fillius Flitwick,_

_Deputy Headmaster"_

"Blasted dress! Look at me mother! This is most hideous dress ever. Who makes her bridesmaids wear a _golden_ dress, for Merlin's sake! I'll tell you who, _Phlegm_. I bet she did this on purpose, just to bug me. I mean, this dress makes my skin look even paler – yeah you thought that as impossible? Well dear old Phlegm found a way to do so- and it highlights my freckles! Merlin that woman is insane!" Ginny complained once more to her mom. She'd been doing so for the best part of the summer since she found out what her bridesmaid dress looked like.

"Darling you look gorgeous." Said Molly looking at her daughter, who happened to look absolutely dashing with that pale gold dress, it just made her sad to look at her, she had gain a full grown woman's body, particularly curvaceous, she wondered if she had had a boyfriend but just vaguely for she knew that Ginny and Harry were bound to be together, and she had seen the looks on Harry's face just so adoring, she wondered how he would react to her in that dress, she knew how, she smiled to herself.

Ginny noticed the smile that passed her mother's features, now she was just pissed , her own mother was laughing at her this was just too much..

"Great, my own mother makes fun of me, beautiful, just wonderful" she said storming out of the room, still in her dress, she was just so pissed that she only stopped when she hit something, hard, _a wall maybe_ she thought to herself, she looked up to see where

her hand had landed on it was on a green dress robes ,but what amaze her was the firmness of the body beneath so she pushed her hands deeper into the chest and just ventured to lower her hands just a bit to feel more and then she went up again and as she looked up , she saw a boy, _man_ now that she thought about it , with ruffled black hair, cream colored skin, strong jaw, but what she loved more about him were his eyes, emerald green, childish they remained but they were eyes of someone who has been forced to grow up fast, but right now they were clouded with something she didn't recognize right away, but will blush when she knew what it was, what was on them , was clearly , desire.

(Harry's POV)

I was just on my way out of the loo when I saw her._ Oh my ,could you get more stunning that that?_ I thought_ Merlin, she's so damn hot…and who's the world biggest jackass for ditching her Oh yeah, right it's ME! _ She was angry, not regular angry but incredibly pissed, you could get, she's incredibly feisty, that's what part of what makes her so incredibly sexy_… Oh my she's getting closer, Oh Merlin had she always had that body and had it always felt that turned on about it…_All of that was his once, the legs, the hips, the waist, and the breasts, _Oh my the breasts…_And now he couldn't touch it any of it. How would that body feel against his, he could almost feel her curves pressed into him…_Oh my…_

Harry was brought back of his reverie by a bump. He had bumped into her, more like she bumped into him, but anyways,_ why I'm I thinking who hit who? When her hands were on me . Her delicate small hands were on my chest, could you explode for wanting someone very very much? _

But then he couldn't think anymore about it for Ginny's hands were moving dangerously low on his abdomen, he couldn't move. Had someone stunned him from the back? Then the hands moved up caressing every part of his chest and into his shoulders. He was dying to touch her…could you actually die from that? He clenched his fists very tight, he wondered what would happen if he touched her. She would probably break apart and start yelling him about being a hypocrite, she liked that word, but more importantly her hands would stop and Merlin forbid that!

Suddenly she reached his shoulders and looked up…

(Ginny's POV)

_I looked straight into his eyes, no one said anything, but then of course I had to blush. Did he really like me that way? I mean, did he think all those things his eyes revealed about me? I blushed even harder, I thought those things about him too… I mean, I wouldn't mind at all if he per se put those strong hands on my body, neither would I if he sometime explored my mouth with his tongue-_Ginny thought. They had only done that a couple of times but she had been in heaven…He deepened his head to kiss her. As soon as his lips touched hers they sent electroshocks through her but with the kiss the memories came back.

"We can't be together, Ginny, is too dangerous"

Suddenly the whole mood shifted.

_Dangerous my ass_- she thought as she break apart. She couldn't believe him…How could he act like that towards her? He couldn't do that!

"The nerve on you! I can't believe you! So you don't want to be with me, fine. But then don't you come around kissing and touching me, you're not allowed to do that"

"Sorry, Gin you're absolutely right. I just couldn't control myself. Oh I'm sorry, what am I an animal! O h Gin I'm so sorry" he reached for her shoulder. She flinched and took a step back.

"Don't touch me" she said.

"Alright, sorry Gin" he said rather bashful.

"It's okay Harry, just don't send me mixed message, this is hard enough as it is okay?"

He smiled "Okay"

She offered him a halfhearted smile for she knew that he was a jackass because that was his idea of the right thing to do, he didn't want to hurt her… Jackass still!


	2. drugs and heated passion

A/N: Hey guys we are Caro and Ana and this is our first fic ever, so please give us feedback good or bad just REVIEW!

Disclaimer: we forgot to do it before… jikes! We don't own anything Harry Potter or JK Rowling related, and we are gaining absolutely not profit from this. Well this being stated lets see the chapter.

Chapter 2

DRUGS AND HEATED PASSION

(Draco's POV)

Finally a decent chamber. Those bloody dungeons. Well may be being Head Boy won't be that bad. Still, I have to see Mudblood everyday not to mention bloody Weasel _and _Scarhead. Who don't seem to have a life at all and will probably hang around _my_ common room, sneaking their sodden noses in other people's business, 'cause then again the Dream Team does _not_ have a life.

Oh yes, I almost forgot I'll be seeing a lot more of the she-Weasel, because she can't seem to find some decent friends of her own so she has to stick to her _brother's_. Honestly, could you get _more_ pathetic? But it won't be too hideous; after all she_ has_ grown some sexy curves. Real sexy. How could Scarhead let that one go by? I guess his stupidity is far more enormous than what we all thought.

Wait. Come again? The she-Weasel sexy? I'm losing my marbles. The she-Weasel, man that's gross. She's a muggle lover/blood traitor, pathetic beyond belief, who nobody in their right mind would be with. Maybe not the last bit, since her body is definitely desirable.

Bloody hell, I must be on something to be wasting my precious time thinking about the she-Weasel.

Now that I come to think of it, Zabini _did_ hand me my drink. And knowing Zabini, he has drugged me or _something._ Yes that's exactly what's happening.

(GINNY'S POV)

It wasn't her day. For starters, she had potions first thing in the morning and that couldn't be good, well at least it wasn't Snape… Her blood started boiling, Snape. He had betrayed them all! So then you could see it wasn't going to be her day. She messed up her potion in class. GINNY WEASLEY had messed up a simple Draughts of Peace. Afterwards in charms she had failed to do locomotors charm.

So she decided to avoid any further disaster and went to Hermione's common room where she could rest a bit, plus she knew the password and the Heads dorms were extremely cool, hahaha she was so clever… she amazed herself sometimes…hahaha. She reached the door.

"Hogwarts, a history" she said it very silently, she didn't want anyone to listen, she closed the door behind her quietly but she had no preparation for the sight that welcomed her…

In the couch lay Hermione in her bra (black and with lace, if you need help with the mental image) and school skirt, all sweaty with her hair all messed up, bushier than usual( if that was possible) pressing herself to her half naked brother who had his hair all over, his cheeks flushed and was snogging Hermione fiercely in an almost grotesque manner,_ Oh –_she thought-_ I didn't think my brother had it in him, apparently ha does_ but what surprised her the most were his hands; One was on Hermione's belly moving upwards and the other one was working hard to open the clasp of Hermione's bra, all this while his mouth was still in Hermione's. On regular conditions Ginny would have thought_ -Oh the boy has skills!-_ This however weren't regular conditions, I mean this was her brother after all. Given these reasons it seemed completely appropriate and not at all childish to scream at the top of her lungs:

"Oh gross, Ronald" _okay maybe a bit childish _but it was the first thing out of her mouth when she opened it. She must have screamed very loud for Malfoy came from his room like he had just wake up in his boxer shorts (_Jeez, why's everyone in their underwear, shall I take my clothes off, to fit in?_ wondered Ginny _and why had everyone decided to skip class today?)_

_God was Malfoy always that hot, I mean he was built, all his muscles were well toned and defined…_He was rather tall about 6'2 and his hair blond fell to his eyes very sexily, he smirked - _Could that be sexy too?-_thought Ginny

"Getting some action, Weasel?"

"I'm gonna kill you!" said Ron turning a deep crimson but not redder than Hermione who was covering her chest with her arms

"Oh, no need to cover yourself, I have gotten an eyeful already…who would've thought mudbloods…could be so, how to say this, voluptuous…"

Ron was making little angry sounds, maybe too angry to even mouth something; Malfoy ignored this and continued his speech.

"I wonder if they feel the same as pureblood boobs do? Or if they taste ..."

That was a bit too much for Ron for he yelled.

"You are never going to feel them, asshole" said Ron trembling with rage, actually trembling with rage "You don't even get to touch her AT ALL, hear me?

With this he performed a jelly legs curse on him got dressed pulled Hermione by the hand to go with him

Hermione said "Ron, you DO know I am on my bra and skirt?" this infuriate even harder Ron if even possible and he stormed out of the room he didn't even noticed Malfoy had put on the counter curse ages ago…. Oh yeah this was SO not her day!

(Draco's POV)

Who would've thought Mudblood _actually _had breasts or what's even more surprising, that they were _nice_? And what were they doing on _my_ couch anyway? I'll have to tell the house elves to detoxify that thing if I ever want to sit on it again!

Besides the grossness of the image, there must be stated that Weasel is certainly lacking skills on the matter. I hope that's not genetic, 'cause I would really enjoy having the she-Weasel pressed closely to me, just wearing a sexy black bra.

NO! I must stop these thoughts. Bloody Zabini.

Now returning to the previous scheme, where Weasel suggested I'd like to shag bloody Mudblood. I was merely wondering for Merlin's sake!

So Weasel has apparently disappeared from the picture and I've been left with a half naked woman and a dashing red head. (Bullocks, Zabini, you're going down, mark my words!) A red head, who happens to be staring at me because I'm such a good looking sexy bloke wearing just my boxers.

Ha! I can see why she's so shocked; no woman could ever resist my charms. "What she-Weasel? Enjoying yourself with the view, I presume" I said in a very cocky tone. The she-Weasel now starts making some competition with Mudblood on who can get the more scarlet. I believe the she-Weasel is beating up Mudblood, with ease and rapidity

"Keep dreaming Malfoy"

"So besides growing some nice breasts, you've also managed to develop a backbone she-Weasel? I guess the summer has done wonders with you, or maybe it was the fact that you realized Pothead does not fancy and you've finally decided to move on!"

"Bastard" the she-Weasel yells at the top of her lungs and decides to follow her brother's example.

"Get dressed for Merlin's sake! As much as I have amused myself with the scene, I can't take for much longer the very wrongly misplaced hickeys all over your body" I decide to inform Mudblood, seeing as she has no intentions to put her clothes on.

"You're half naked too!" she says in an accusatory voice. I raise a perfect eyebrow as the realization, that the she-Weasel wasn't the only one enjoying the view, hits me.

"The she-Weasel wasn't the only one enjoying the view! Please Mudblood don't you have a boyfriend to stare at? Oh I know! The Weasel doesn't have my body. But then no one does…Well I'm sorry to tell you, Mudblood, but I'm going out, so you won't be seeing more of this for today" and before she can answer, I disappear behind my dorm's door.

I have some business to attend with a certain Mr. Zabini, who's about to be murdered.

"You did WHAT! Are you bloody insane Zabini!" I inquire the jackass who's stupidity may kill us one of these days.

"It was all in good intentions! You would understand if you had bloody Parkinson asking you about a zillion times a day, why won't your best mate like her! Believe me I have tried to tell the sodden girl you just don't go for down right idiots who can't even give a good shag and are annoying beyond the expression. But Parkinson's really got a thick head. She insisted so much that I got too desperate. So I did as any man would've done. I decided to make you get an interest on the girl. Therefore I jinxed your drink so the first girl you saw you'd get an interest in. Unfortunately Parkinson can't even be the first you saw. Instead you saw the she-Weasel. See? It's not my fault at all." Zabini explained himself.

I truly believe that's the longest speech without a pause I've ever heard. But that's not the point. The point is Zabini actually _dared_ to jinx _me._ And now I'll have to live with thoughts about the she-Weasel for Merlin's know how long.

"Of course is not your fault Zabini. It's your parents' fault for conceiving such an asshole of a son and not killing him as soon as they noticed. Or maybe they are just as blind and deaf" I snap.

"Hey don't you have a go at my mother. You can insult the moron I have for a father"

"I presume, then, it's a fault on one chromosome, that only affects the male population."

"A chromowhat!" Zabini asked in awe.

"Chromosome you jackass" I hate it when people lack culture, for I know so much myself. See? I'm just too perfect. I'm incredibly good looking, sexy and intelligent. Therefore the she-Weasel can't reject me. Fuck!

Good? Bad? Horrible? Great,maybe? Okay please tell us what you think! we'll post soon!

Adela: thank you so much for bothering reviewing, we LOVE you for it! Glad you like it and glad we made you laugh! Yes Harry is a pervert but we can't stop loving him can we?


	3. Realizations

REALIZATIONS:

(Ginny's POV)

So then she opened the door and it was Malfoy just in his boxers, red ones, _he's so hot…_

He smiled a real smile!

"Hey Ginny! Did you know you're beautiful? I've been dying to tell you that and Potter dumps you, what a moron. Who would dump such a beauty as yourself?"

"Whoa, I didn't know you thought that. You're not too bad yourself" she laughed at her own joke, suddenly he was holding her hand and pulling her towards him.

Oh Merlin, she couldn't believe it… it was like a dream come true. I mean, who would've thought he felt that way. Now she was truly happy, this is what she really wanted.

He kissed her. _My god what a kisser!_

Wait, is this what she really wanted, Malfoy to be with her? Err… no it wasn't! She despised the guy. This couldn't be happening. Really couldn't be happening, it had to be some sort of hallucination. Suddenly Malfoy broke the kiss.

"Ginny, Ginny" he said, but with Hermione's voice. _Okay, this is weird_.

"Ginny wake up!" she opened her eyes to see Hermione's face - of course it was a dream!- it was very reveling too, wasn't it? No, hell it wasn't! It was just a nightmare… she felt sick, Hermione looked worried at her.

(Draco's POV)

"That was some dream I had I'm telling you Zabini. That sodden jinx you gave me is making me have dreams about the she-Weasel. This one's the third of the week" Draco told Zabini.

"Did you at least enjoy them?" Zabini asked as a wide smirk spread all over his face. He knew Draco was no longer under the influence of his little prank, but there was no reason to tell the boy. He would freak out, besides this was far more fun.

"_Enjoy_ it? Heck Zabini, have you even _looked_ at the girl? The nerve I did. I can remember her in her little red lingerie, doing all kinds of sexy moves. She was some-" Draco suddenly blinked as the realization of him telling _Zabini_, of all people, his _dreams_ with the she-Weasel. "You do NOT need to know how she looked or acted, you perv, going around trying to picture _my_ girl doing naughty things" Draco snapped without thinking. As he saw the other's boy wide smirk he covered his mouth with his hand. He couldn't have said that. Really couldn't have. _The world must be coming to an end. Apocalypse is near-_ Draco thought.

"Well, well Malfoy, you don't have to worry, for I have other girls to go after rather than _yours_. But please do tell me, when exactly did you claim her?" Zabini asked with fake innocence.

"Shut up! You know damn well I DID NOT mean that! It just came out that way" Draco tried to explain himself, but failed enormously.

"You know, Draco, they say your subconscious betrays you sometimes. And I believe yours has clearly done that, don't you think? So you'd better accept you fancy the she-Weasel and save all the Wizarding Community from the trouble of having to show it to you" Zabini simply commented as he helped himself with another butterbeer.

"I do NOT fancy her, Zabini! This is all your fault. You and your prank! The next thing I'll know, I'd be declaring I love her in front of the whole school. You have to take this darned thing of yours from me right now!" Draco growled.

"You see, Draco, I had no intentions of telling you this, but since you insist on blaming _me_, I have no other choice. My prank wore out weeks ago."

"WHAT!"

"I said that my prank wor-"

"I heard you! Bloody hell. What have I gotten myself into? No, what have YOU gotten me into"

"Hey it was a mistake. Besides the she-Weasel is quite gorgeous."

"What now? Do _you_ have a thing for her?" Draco asked.

"I've already told you I've got my interests on _other_ girls."

"Like who? Parkinson?"

"HELL NO! I'd rather rot in hell than like the Parkinson bitch." Zabini answered as if Draco had just asked him to do a striptease in front of the whole school.

"But you wanted _me_ to date her!" Draco snapped.

"Oh come on get over yourself. Let it go. The past is in the past" Zabini advised Draco. "Now going on with more important business. We have to figure out what we're going to do on the following quidditch match. I'm sure those bloody Gryffindors have something planned. Therefore I booked the quidditch field for this Tuesday afternoon. We've got to at least have a decent match!"

"I can't go. I have a Head meeting with Mudblood and McGonagall. Something about a Halloween ball" Draco said.

"Halloween Ball?"

"Yes Zabini, a Halloween Ball. You know where people go and dance, in Halloween like the one we had on fourth grade just this one is in Halloween rather than Christmas "

"I know what a ball is! I'm just astonished we're having one"

"Mudblood insisted we have one and McGonagall is _actually _considering the idea!" Draco sounded somewhat scandalized by the fact McGonagall was in fact supporting Granger's idea. He had no time to lose on stupid Balls.

"Well mate, then we're going to have to do the practice without you" Zabini smirked.

"I wonder why I don't exactly like that idea. Anyway I can't be there, and there's nothing to do to it. Now I'd appreciate if you could go and leave me to finish the charms essay."

"Yeah, I'm going off to finish mine too" Zabini said, closing the door of Draco's Head Boy dorm behind him.

"I need a book" Draco said to himself.

He went towards the library. But half way there, Draco met with an unexpected someone.

"POTTER!"

"Ferret," greeted Harry

"What the fuck are you doing here, and more over alone, where are Mudblood and Weasel king, Oh right I know they are probably performing an attempt of proper shagging just about … now … aren't they?"

Harry clenched his fists

"What's the matter Potty, they didn't let you join? Is that why you are so angry about? Poor Potty…can't even get a shag partner and his excuse for friends don't let him join… poor baby " Draco said in a mock baby voice

"Fuck off, ferret" In a dangerously calmed voice

" So it's true then , my we are REALLY cranky aren't we? What happen to Weaselette?"

This was not the right thing to say, for Harry turned chalk white at this and glared dangerously at Draco, Draco smirked, that was exactly what he was aiming for , to really piss him off, he entertain himself annoying people when he was specially pissed ( this time being about discovering some sort of desire towards a certain Weasley) and who better to annoy than little pothead.

"I'm warning you Malfoy if you want to live to tell the story leave her out of this"

_Jackpot_, Draco thought while his smirked widen a little.

"So you don't want to talk about little Weasley, why, I'm certainly in the mood for a little chat comparing what she charges compared to the other Hogwarts whores, I've been told she's by far the best…. Wouldn't you agree, I mean Smith said she was but then you can't exactly trust him my point is, who do we know has slept with Smith , well you know other than Weasley , but now I have a real expert with me so tell me how is she and is it true she charges more than every other whore…just curious …"

"Malfoy, I wouldn't know because well you know I actually don't pay girls to sleep with me. They come willingly, not that you would know anything about it because you'd rather pay them , but isn't that just sad , I mean you have to pay girls to sleep with you…"

Malfoy smirked

"So you didn't sleep with her, Potter?... Oh my god you are even gayer than what we all thought you were…I mean the girl practically is begging you to bed her and you didn't! Oh god… so that's why she dumped you …'cause you are gay and wouldn't sleep with her, that explains a lot"

"Shut up, Malfoy, anyways how would you know if I have slept with her or if I haven't, just for the record I have , and if you do insist on knowing she's the best I have had , and that's saying something if you know what I mean, not that you would ever know, so I would stop with the gay accusations if I were you"

Draco felt all his blood started to boil inside of him, so he had slept with HIS girl, he had touched her and he haven't, stupid git, he had made her his and she had obliged , but she never will obliged being Draco's. Not that his face at the time show any emotion whatsoever, he forced himself to smirk again, even though it pained him to do so, his cheeks were burning.

"So she did let you lose your virginity with her, hmm. She must be really desperate to actually shag a virgin! But then again that wouldn't be a surprise, would it? After all she is a Weasley and let me tell it's no secret Weasleys invented the word poor"

The next thing Draco saw was a big mass of fiery red hair and a fist coming in his direction. After everything went black.

A/N: To our reviewers, what do you think, good, bad? Please tell us… Oh yeah and by the by we don't know whether or not Ginny is a virgin, could you know Harry COULD be lying…what do you think?


End file.
